World Around Him
by Summerwinds26
Summary: Previously known as “From Where It All Began". An old friend who left his home for the safty of his family has been called back to help finish a dream he had held in his younger days. Full Summary inside. Please review. Bleach and sort of Naruto crossove.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM BLEACH OR NARUTO. THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE MY OC'S IN THE STORY.**

**SUMMARY:**

**It had been many years since alone figure had left all he had in a place he had called home. The man had been there since the very beginning of the new world, as he watched his friends and loved ones grow old and die, he had stayed the same and had lived on. He now had a new purpose in life and had a new family, but fate had pulled him away to keep them safe from unwanted attention. Now after so many years of being away and old friend has called him back to help build a better future for himself, his family, and his friends. This is his story, a story of a man who would do anything to protect what he held and still holds dear. Bleach with a little Naruto crossover. Please Review.**

* * *

He had seen many things beyond his years. He has seen battles, wars, a number of people die; he had many lovers, children, great grand children, he had also seen them die due to the people around them and the changing of the times. He had been there from the begging of his time as a child and had continued to live to see the world slowly change into what it was to this day.

He had seen how the "heaven" as people today called it was formed, how "hell" as people referred to it was formed, how people passed on and how some just continued to linger on until they passed on to the next world on their own.

He was, to put it in simple words, an immortal being. He had seen so much that his eyes had a showed those of a warrior at time, but also that of a caring man when it was needed. He had interfered with some battles, and then he had eventually stopped interfering because it was never needed in the end.

Now here he lay in a tree on top of a hill watching the sunset off in the distance. As he watched it he couldn't help but remember back all those years ago when he had first watched this with his grandfather figure back in his home village on a mountain with face carved into it.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes trying to repress the memory that had been brought up by the sunset. He sat up from his laying position and got into a sitting position and leaned his back against the tree. He sat there in silence, just listening to the sounds of the birds singing and flying off towards the sunset and the wind gently swaying the leaves in the trees all around him.

He sat there a few minutes until the man spoke as if into thin air and said "Come out of hiding young one, you are still too young to be able to hide your presence from me" in a childish tone.

"Ah.... so you knew I was here watching you, yet you have said nothing until now" the figure came out from underneath the tree the man was sitting in and continued to speak " I have come to ask for your assistance, although....." he left the sentence unfinished and waited till the man replied.

"Ah........Yamamoto-Genryūsai –kun........it has been awhile hasn't my old friend" replied the man as he jumped down from the tree to reveal a young man no older than eighteen, about 6'3, had bright blond hair, and his eyes were close as he turned to face the person he was talking to. He walked over to the tree the man now known as Yamamoto-Genryūsai had appeared under and leaned against it and continued to say "Although I must say that your years appear to be catching up to you" he finished still not opening his eyes.

"Hm...I see you haven't aged on bit my friend in appearance, but you are considerably older than I am Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki –kun" Yamamoto replied. He was bald and had an 'X' shaped scar on his head, he was about 5'6 and had black eyes which were hard to see as he always had his eyes in a way that looked as though he was a sleep.

"... Yamamoto –kun since the pleasantries are over what have you come to talk to me about" he said in a serious tone that was completely different from his childish tone and manner he had earlier.

"Yes...as much as it is good to see you again I did come here to ask something of you Naruto –kun" Yamamoto said the continued to say "I would like to ask for your assistance in teaching at the academy I am currently establishing to teach the soul that have passed on to become shimigami to protect the human world from hollows and to perform konsō on the lost souls, to send evil souls to "hell" as it were" in a serious tone equal to the one Naruto spoke in.

"Ah....." was what Naruto had first said eyes still closed head down, his chin toughing his chest. Yamamoto waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, until he heard a faint sound of what he thought was snoring coming from Naruto. "Ahemm...." Yamamoto coughed out loudly to get Naruto's attention which seemed to have done the trick.

"Hm...Oh what was it that you said Yamamoto -kun?" Naruto asked as he lifted his head a little not eyes still closed.

Yamamoto could only sweat drop a little at his friends little act at not knowing what was going on. "Your answer to my request Naruto –kun" he said in the same serious voice that he had spoken in not showing any reaction to his little act.

"Ah.... you say you want me to teach a bunch of young ones who will eventually be part of the dream we had when we were younger" he said in a soft voice as if in a moment remembering back to that time all those years ago.

"Yes" was Yamamoto's response to what the younger looking man had said.

"How are...are....they" he said after a little hesitation turning his head once more too face Yamamoto.

"They....they miss you for the lack of the better sense, a lot" he paused opening his eyes to show his black eyes looking at him with a soft and understanding look.

"You know it's dangerous for them to be around me, I....We created the place they now reside in, but because of how things were back then I was made High King and you were left to be in charge of the souls that enter the place "he said as he opened his eyes to reveal a dazzling shade of blue eyes that held regret for not being there for the people he cared about.

"You know, they'd understand." Yamamoto said as he walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but I.....I can't bear to see them then having to leave them." he paused and took a deep breathed then continued "I mean the last time I had seen Mira was about fifteen year ago here in this time but in the place we built its probably been one hundred years. Not to mention the last time I saw...." he stopped in mid –sentence as he two pairs of footsteps coming from behind Yamamoto.

"Ah...there you are Yamamoto –san I have been looking for you" said a woman's voice that Naruto knew all too well no matter how long it has been since he had last heard it, but the voice that he heard next shocked him to the core as it sounded similar to his voice as a child as the footsteps belonging to the person next to the woman spoke "Yama –ojisan!, there you are. Can we go now I'm hungry and Okasan said she make my favorite food once we got back home!"

"Ah....Mira –chan and little Kisuke –kun did you have fun looking around?" Yamamoto said as he turned around to face a woman with black hair about 5'2 and had emerald eyes, and the little boy next to her about 2'6 with blond hair and emerald eyes like his mother.

"Yes I did ojisan, when can we go home?" asked the little boy known as Kisuke. "Soon little one I was just talking to an old friend here when..." he never got to finish as he heard Mira let out a small gasp as she saw the person leaning against the tree looking at Kisuke with wide eyes.

"Naru –kun" Mira said in a whisper that Yamamoto and Kisuke heard. "I...I thought that you...after...then...." she was unable to finish anything she wanted to say she just said one word that only the three adults could understand "why?"

Naruto said nothing and turned his head and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small crest that had the symbol of a golden phoenix on it. Immediately she understood and ran towards him and hugged him, this at first shocked him until he relaxed and hugged her back.

Yamamoto held Kisuke's hand as he watched them hug each other in a loving embrace.

"Okasan" said Kisuke after a few minutes and continued to say "Who's that, Okasan?" in an innocent tone that Naruto remembered he had as a child about his age which was know about five or six.

He let go of his embrace around Mira and walk over toward Yamamoto and Kisuke, he then got down until he was about the same height as Kisuke and stared straight into his eyes. Kisuke for his part was also looking into the man's eyes looking for some sort of reaction from his eyes as if analyzing him, then for a brief moment something in Kisuke's mind opened and he said one word that shocked Mira and Yamamoto "Otousan" he said still looking into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto smiled as he heard those words and said "So, you remembered, huh Kisuke –kun." In response he hugged Naruto and buried his face into his chest and cried into the loving embraced that he had with his father.

"How" was all both Yamamoto and Mira could say as they watch the two until Kisuke's little body dropped lightly into Naruto's arms as he fell asleep.

"I went to visit you both although you never saw me Mira, Kisuke here on the other hand had seen me many times before today." he paused to let the information sink in to both of them then continued to say "I even played with him on some occasions when you let him go out and play in the backyard, the only reason he didn't recognize me today was because I looked a little younger than what I look like right now as to make him comfortable when playing with me, then after some time I would change back to the way I look now and I spoke to him about bring his father and why I was unable to stay with the both of you."

Mira smiled as she walked over to them from where she had been standing and said "So it was you who I had sensed outside that one time I was near the back yard watching him play"

Naruto nodded his head and stood up still holding Kisuke in his arms as he slept peacefully. He then turned towards Yamamoto and said "I accept your request, although I do have a question for you" Yamamoto looked in his eyes and said "Oh... and what would it be?" although he already knew the question he wanted to make sure that was the question he wanted to ask. "Where are my other sons? .... Where are Isshin and Amagai?"

"Ah.....they are back in the place we built; we now call it the Soul Society." responded Yamamoto

"I see, well we should get a move on then" Naruto said as he began to walk up the hill towards a tree at the very top.

"Go? where are you going?" asked a confused Mira

"Ah...Mira I never did tell you why we came here did I" in response with a no and Yamamoto continued to speak "I was to ask that Naruto here return home with us to help teach at the academy and to see you, his family after a long time from being away from you."

She looked at him in shook at what he was saying to her. She had many things running through her head like isn't that dangerous, why wasn't she told, why had she never knew where he was, why was she told that he was assumed dead, why had she been told that he had just left.

As the two were talking Naruto reached the tree at the top of the hill and put his hand in a hole in the tree looking for something. Once he had found the objects he took them out of the tree.

Out of the tree he pulled out two Ōkatanas that were both about 29.5 in. long. One had red hilt wrapping with gold stars and had a gold phoenix guard, while the other had a royal blue hilt wrapping with gold diamonds and had a gold tiger guard. The sheath of the red and gold Ōkatana was ultramarine with a black and silver dragons coiled around it the sheath of the royal blue and gold was silver with ultramarine and black wolf around it. After he removed it from the tree he put it one on his right side and the other on his left and walked down the hill back to where Yamamoto and Mira where still standing after Yamamoto had said why they had come here.

"Well are you two ready to go or do you need a few minutes?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of them with his two Ōkatanas at his sides.

They both turned to him and when Yamamoto saw his two swords at his side he couldn't help but let his eyes widen in shock. "You have t...t...two zanpaktou's" he whispered out.

"Hm....did you say something Yama –kun?" Naruto asked in a childish tone and manner and had a small childish grin on his face.

"N...no, nothing that we can talk about later" he said as he tried to recompose himself.

"Let's go shall we, Isshin and Amagai are probably wondering where Kisuke and I are" said Mira in a soft voice then add with a small smile on her face "And don't forget Naruto –kun, they both haven't seen you in a long time.... that is of course they saw you with Kisuke and you played with them too."

"Ahahahahaha......no actually they never knew I came to visit, I...I was afraid that if I did their reiatsu would grow even more than what they already had and would be immediately drafted to be shimigami at such a young age......I...I didn't want that to happen to them...I want them to become one willingly not by force because they had to, but because they had the right resolve to become one." he said the last bit with a serious tone under all the childish voice he had said it in.

"I see, well let's get going shall we" with that Yamamoto took his sword from his side and stabbed it into what seemed to be thin air but as soon as that was done a set of traditional style Japanese doors appeared and opened, and with that the group of four accompanied by four black butterflies entered the doors as the quickly shut behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the late update , but I've been having a little writers block with this story as well as my mind thinking up other stories….If you have any ideas to help my writers block it would help me update a lot quicker.**

**Please Review….your reviews help me make the chapters more interesting **

* * *

_Recap:_

"_I see, well let's get going shall we" with that Yamamoto took his sword from his side and stabbed it into what seemed to be thin air but as soon as that was done a set of traditional style Japanese doors appeared and opened, and with that the group of four accompanied by four black butterflies entered the doors as the quickly shut behind them. _

In a small clearing were four boys. Two of the boys were obviously older than the other two. One of the elder boys had white hair and hazel brown eyes, the other older boy had brown hair and light brown eyes. The stood watching as the two younger boys jumped around and played with each other. The two younger boys looked alike, one was about 3'5" had black hair that looked almost dark blue, and had emerald eyes. He looked to be about 6 years old, other boy was about 4'1" had dark black hair and hazel eyes; He looked to be about the age of 9 years old.

"Isshin... Amagai......time to go" called the older boy with white hair. He was about 4'8" and looked he was about 13 years old. "Aw....do we have to, can't we stay longer?" the 6 year old asked with a pleading look as he looked at the two older boys. The brown haired boy smiled slightly at the face and said "Amagai –kun, we need to head back; your Oka-san, and otouto will be home soon with Yamamoto –sensei soon." Amagai pouted as the black haired 9 year old shock his head at his little brother.

"Come on Amagai – otouto, Oka-san and Kisuke – otouto will be back soon and Oka –san will probably make your favourite food for dinner tonight." the 9 year old said as he smiled to his younger brother. Amagai pouted slightly then smiled as he said "Alright Isshin –niisan" With that the two younger boys walked back towards their house.

"You think their back yet, Jushiro?" the brown haired boy asked his friend. The white haired man, now known as Jushiro smiled and said "Their probably their already, I mean it's already mid afternoon, Kyoraku" Kyoraku laughed and nodded his head in agreement as the two made their way towards the two younger boys house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a large old style Japanese house a set of traditional Japanese doors appeared and opened. As they opened four black butterflies flew out. Behind the four butterflies three people walked out as on was being carried. "It's been a long time since I've been here" Naruto said softly as he looked around the area where the doors had opened. "Hm.....yes it has, a lot of things had changed, but it's still peaceful and beautiful" Yamamoto said to the young looking blond.

Mira smiled softly as she looked at her husband Naruto carrying Kisuke. "We should get inside so you can put Kisuke in his bed, Isshin and Amagai will be home soon." Mira said softly. Naruto nodded as he followed Yamamoto and Mira inside of the house.

After Naruto had put Kisuke in his room to sleep he watched as Mira prepare some food for dinner. He quietly made his way outside to the back gardens where he used to go all the time before he was made High King. "Lost in thought, Naruto –kun?" Yamamoto asked his friend. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned against the tree he stood under. "Hm....it's been such a long time since I've been here; I'm worried about what my two elder sons will say when they see me." Naruto said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Yamamoto smiled sadly then said "Naruto, my old friend, they will still love you no matter what happened in the past. If you explain it to them they will understand the responsibilities that you have, I mean even if you can't really tell them that you're the High King and their the heirs to the thrown" Naruto let out a small chuckle and said "Knowing Isshin and Amagai, it'll go to their heads"

They stood there in the garden in silence for a while. A few moments paced until they felt four spiritual pressures heading towards the house. "Isshin and Amagai" Naruto whispered to himself. He stood then disappeared before Yamamoto could stop him. Yamamoto sighed then headed back inside the house knowing Naruto would most likely hide somewhere until he could see them.

Four figures approached the house, two were wearing blue and white kimonos and the other two were in royal blue and black kimonos. The two older boys watched as the two younger boys in front of them laughed and run towards their home. Hearing the sounds of laughter Mira finished her cooking and made her way to the front door to greet her sons and Jushiro and Kyoraku.

"Hello you four, how was your day?" Mira asked the boys as they reached the front steps of the house. Isshin smiled a big smile before he said "We went to the park and Jushiro and Kyoraku Nii-san showed us some katas for zanjutsu." Mira smiled at her eldest and said to the boys "Well come in and wash yourselves up for dinner, will you be joining us Jushiro, Kyoraku?" The two older boys nodded their head as they walked into the house to get ready for dinner

Once they were finished cleaning up the four boys entered the dining room where they saw Mira and Yamamoto talking to one another. They stopped as soon as they heard the boys enter the room bowing politely before they took their seats. "Oka-san, where is Kisuke-kun" asked young Amagai. Seeing him not in the room Jushiro spoke and said "I'll check his room and go and get him". Excusing himself he left the room and walked down one of the many halls towards the youngest child's room to bring him for dinner.

Jushiro had always liked being around the Namikaze family. On many occasions he and Kyoraku would spend the night after a hard day session of training. He liked to think of the young Namikaze boys of younger brothers to himself. Once he arrived at the room he knocked gently before entering. In the room he saw Kisuke asleep in his bed hugging his stuffed bear. Gently walking over to the boy he shook him gently to wake him.

"Kisuke –kun, time to get up or you're going to miss dinner." Jushiro said in a soft voice knowing that at the mention of food he would normally wake up. "Oto-san, come back.....don't leave us again....." Kisuke mumbled. This shocked Jushiro having known from the other two Namikaze boys that their father had left when Kisuke was 1, Amagai was 5, and Isshin was 8. He knew that probably only Isshin would remember their father in the clearest memory, but to her this from Kisuke made him wonder.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Kisuke began to walk up. "Jushiro-Nii-san, where am I?" Kisuke asked sleepily. Jushiro paused in his musings and smiled to Kisuke and said "We're in your room, Yamamoto –sensei must have brought you here after you fell asleep from your trip."Kisuke nodded then said "Do you know Oto-san went, Jushiro –Nii?" Jushiro shook his head before he said "Come on, your Oka-san, Yama –sensei, Kyoraku, and your Nii-sans are waiting for us." With that Kisuke nodded and followed Jushiro out of the room.

When they arrived they had a nice dinner talking about small things when everyone felt a sudden pressure outside the house in the backyard. Kisuke feeling the pressure shot up from his seat and ran out the back door. Seeing this Isshin immediately ran after him while the others followed shortly after him. When Isshin had arrived he saw a sight that made him happy at the same time very angry. There in the middle of the backyard was their father with one of his swords out and Kisuke hugging him tightly around his leg.

"Otsu-san!" Kisuke said out loud. When the others had arrived they saw Naruto put his sword back in its sheath and smiled at Kisuke and then looked over at them with a smile. "Hey" Naruto said with a small smile on his face. The reaction was immediate; Amagai who recognised him ran to him and hugged him tightly as he said "Oto-san"

Yamamoto and Mira watched the sight with smiles on their faces seeing the second eldest son run and hug his father. Jushiro and Kyoraku looked at the man with confusion at exactly who the two younger boys called 'Oto-san'. Isshin looked at the scene with anger, sadness, and happiness at the same time. Naruto seeing the look on his eldest son face moved away from his two younger sons and approached his eldest.

Seeing him move Isshin also moved forward as if mirroring his father's movements. When they came to the center of the yard they stood facing each other. Naruto crouched down to the height of his eldest son and waited. Isshin looked into his father's eyes then closed his eyes. He remembered the day he had they were told he had died, he remembered how sad his mother and brothers were when they had found out.

He slowly opened his eyes as tears started to slowly come down his face. "Why….why did you lie to us….baka Oto-san….baka." Isshin said as Naruto pulled him close in an embrace. "I'm sorry Isshin, I'm so sorry…."Naruto whispered in his ear.

"….'Oto-san'…wouldn't that make that man their Isshin, Kisuke, and Amagai's father?" Kyoraku asked slightly confused.

"That's their father Kyoraku –kun, Jushiro –kun." Yamamoto said with a small smile on his face.

"….but Yamamoto –sensei, I thought you said that your friend was older than you?" Jushiro asked softly.

To this question Yamamoto let loss a small chuckle and said "He is older than I am, but a few years not much in knowledge and power….age wise I am older than he is by maybe 700 years."

* * *


End file.
